You are the only one
by BlabberMouth141
Summary: What if Lucy never met Natsu? What if Loke was a real human? What if Loke and Lucy were the ones who met each other? What if Loke and Lucy never joined Fairy Tail? What if Loke and Lucy were in a different guild? Pairings may change! RE-DO!
1. Loke de Leo

Yo! I know I never actually finished a story before but, this time I'm determined to finish this!** IF** you guys would like it, of course, I mean, what's the point in finishing a story if it sucks right? So, yeah, this is a Loki x Lucy story where Loki is a real human with real human mage powers and Lucy is still a celestial mage but with a different Leo 'cause you know, Loki is human and .. you know .. uhh .. you get the picture right? Well, they're not part of Fairy tail, as I have pointed out in my 'What If's' in the preview. Well, have fun reading! I won't guarantee it's something worth reading but, I dunno, you decide!  
>Loki x Lucy with a hint of Hibiki x Lucy.<p>

PS: I don't know where this certain guild's whereabouts are so I made up my own countries, cities, villages and towns here! :D

PS#2 : I had to upload it again 'cause of some mistakes! :)

Disclaimer: If I owned Fairy tail things would be different, A LOT different.

**Lucy's POV :D **

There I was, standing in front of the city where my dream guild is, it's like a dream come true!

"I, I can't believe it, I'm finally in Camellia City! I'll finally get to join Blue Pegasus!"

I was really excited and raring to go so as I ran across the city to find the guild, I didn't realize that I had bumped into somebody until I fell on the ground with a loud thud.

"OW!"

"Are you alright, Beautiful?" said the man as he gestured his hand to help me get on my feet.

"Uhm, yeah" I said with a small smile as I took his hand and got onto my feet.

"I'm glad to hear that princess" He had a somewhat familiar smirk plastered on his face.

I grew a slight blush and as I studied him some more his smirk just grew larger, actually, now that I can focus on studying his face, he really does seem kind of familiar, he was a handsome man no doubt about it, he had strawberry blonde hair which is jutting in every direction and he had glasses which were tinted in a crystal blue colour that hid those jet black orbs of his. He wore a nice black suit and had an animal patterned neck tie and had some nice dress shoes on, wait, I got it!

"You" I said pointing at him.

"You're Loke de Leo, the famous wizard from Blue Pegasus and is on the top list of "Mage you want to have as your boyfriend" in Weekly Sorcerer, am I correct?" I half yelled at him wide eyed.

"The one and only" He now had the biggest smirk I have ever seen in my whole life plastered on his face.

"May I know your name, beautiful maiden?"

"I- I'm Lucy, Lucy Heartfillia! And, I want to join your guild Blue Pegasus!"

"Hnm? Is that so, very well then, I will take you to my guild" He said with a huge smile on his face, actually, this is the first time I've seen him smile because even in pictures he wore that famous smirk of his.

"Really?" I asked with sparkles in my eyes as I would have imagined.

"Why not, a beautiful girl like you is always welcome in Blue Pegasus!"

"Thank you so much Loke-sama!"

"Just plain Loke is fine, remember, we're going to be teammates now, right?"

"Ok then, let's go, Loke!"

**BACK AT THE GUILD**~

"I'm back Master!"

"Welcome back Loke, how was your mission deary?" asked they're master of which I presumed to be named "Bob"

"Piece of cake, it wasn't really challenging as it said in the paper"

"Ah, Loke! Welcome back!" said a man with blond hair, I have to say he was gorgeous too.

"Thanks"

"Uhm, Loke?"

"Yeah?"

"Who is that beautiful girl you have there?" he asked Loke with a smile as he was pointing at me.

"Oh, right, everyone, this is Lucy and she wants to join our guild"

"Uhm, It's very nice to meet you all" I gave them my most brightest smile I could give and then suddenly all of them cheered, I was really overwhelmed with happiness knowing that the guild happily accepted me as their comrade.

"Welcome to Blue Pegasus deary, now, can you come closer so that I could give you your mark?" said Master Bob, he was really kind.

"Now, where would you like your mark to be?"

"Uhm, I'd like it here please" I wanted my mark on my right hand.

"Very well"

He stamped the mark on my hand and with just that, I was a member of Blue Pegasus!

"Congratulation Lucy, you are now an official member of Blue Pegasus!

"Wow, I'm finally a member of Blue Pegasus! Can you believe it Lo-"

I was shocked to see Loke with all those women around him, I was actually kind of jealous?

"Are you okay? Loke" asked a girl with long jet black hair.

"Were you hurt Loke?" asked a curly haired brunette.

"Do you feel any pain Loke?" asked a girl with wavy, navy blue hair.

Man, how irritating can these girls get, seriously.

"I'm really okay girls, there is no mission too hard for yours truly" bragged Loke to all the girls that surrounded him.

Man, he's irritating too! I guess I'll cross him out on my list of perfect boyfriends.

"Eh, Lucy! Come over here! Have a drink with me!"

"No thank you Loke, I'd rather not interrupt you and your girls time with each other, but, thank you for bringing me here though, I owe you a lot!" and with that I left Loke with his girls.

I can't believe him! He was such a flirt! To think that I was actually attracted to him when he called me beautiful the first time we met. I should've known better.

As I grumbled my way exploring the guild I once again bumped into somebody unconsciously and fell on the ground with a loud thud, again.

"Owww .. I am so sorry" I apologized quickly.

"No, it's fine, no problem at all uhm .. Lucy was it?"

"Uhm, yeah, and you're .. ?"

"I'm Hibiki Laytis, it's a pleasure to meet you"

I swear I was blushing a hundred shades of red when he suddenly knelt on one knee and kissed my hand I mean, who wouldn't? He was also ranked in 'Mage you want to have as your boyfriend' in Weekly Sorcerer right?

"I- It's a p-pleasure to me- meet you t- too, Hibiki-sama" I can't believe I stuttered so poorly in front of Hibiki Laytis!

"Call me Hibiki, we're comrades now, right?"

"Uhm .. yeah" I smiled at him as he smiled at me, I know I should be like, really happy now but I can't help the feeling that someone here is giving me death glares, I can feel the chills down my spine.

**HALT! review first then you decide If I'll continue** :)

Well .. what do you guys think? If it stinks I'll re-do it, If it really really stinks I'll stop it but if it's good I'll continue it and if it's wonderful I'll love you like whoa. Please Review! I'll really appreciate it. :))


	2. Antoinette Heinz and the Trimen

Yo! I'm back,it's so sad, I only got two reviews on my first chapter, although I really do appreciate NotAloneKitty and MartiaLae for liking it! I love you both. :) Now, couples may change here, due to my really crazy mind where I can't decide which person I should pair Lucy with, is it Hibiki? Loke? Or another person which is my favourite of all? Can you guess who? I won't be introducing him in this chapter yet, but try and guess who 'kay? Now sit back and enjoy/despise this story of mine.

Disclaimer: Nope, still not mine :(

**BM141'S POV**

….

"_I'm Hibiki Laytis, it's a pleasure to meet you" _

_I swear I was blushing a hundred shades of red when he suddenly knelt on one knee and kissed my hand I mean, who wouldn't? He was also ranked in 'Mage you want to have as your boyfriend' in Weekly Sorcerer right?_

"_I- It's a p-pleasure to me- meet you t- too, Hibiki-sama" I can't believe I stuttered so poorly in front of Hibiki Laytis! _

"_Call me Hibiki, we're comrades now, right?"_

"_Uhm .. yeah" I smiled at him as he smiled at me, I know I should be like, really happy now but I can't help the feeling that someone here is giving me death glares, I can feel the chills down my spine._

….

It was another sunny day in Camellia City where the guild members of Blue Pegasus resides in, and there is one particular member which has quite a lot of energy, considering it's only 5:00 in the morning.

"Lucy! Lucy Lucy Lucy Lucy!" continuously shouted a young white haired mage.

"Mph .. what?" groggily answered our sleepy celestial mage.

"Wake up wake up wake up WAKE UP!"

"Are you crazy Antoinette? It's only 5:00 in the morning!"

_Antoinette Heinz is a bright young girl about the same age as Lucy and is a member of the guild Blue Pegasus. She uses earth magic and she knows a little about rune scripting. She is Lucy's roommate in Pegasus Chambers, a girl's dormitory exclusively for guild members of Blue Pegasus only. They met while Lucy was walking around town to find someplace to stay._

**FLASHBACK (Lucy's POV)**

"_Wow, I never really thought that Camellia City would be THIS big! And not to mention all of their apartments here cost a fortune!"_

"_Oh, you're Lucy right? The new recruit?" _

"_Huh? Oh, yeah, I am, but how'd you know my name?"_

"_I'm a fellow guild member! I believe you sensed my spine chilling glares at you yesterday, desu-ne? "_

_Oh, I see, so she was the one giving me those glares, I wonder why?Could it be she doesn't like me? Or she may not like having a new girl in her guild? Or maybe …_

"_Uhm, hello? Are you still there?"_

"_Huh, Oh yeah, yeah I'm sorry, I guess I was a little out of thought, by the way I didn't catch your name, what is it?"_

"_Oh, sorry, manners right! I'm Antoinette Heinz! Nice to meet you!"_

"_It's very nice to meet you too, Antoinette" _

"_So, what are you doing here?"_

"_I'm looking for a place to stay, do you by any chance, know a place which charges people like me can afford?"_

"_Hmm .. You could stay at Pegasus Chambers, we could be roommates and we could share the rent!"_

"_That sounds good, uhm, how much is the rent?"_

"_140 000 Jewels! We're roommates now so it should be 70 000 Jewels each for us! 'kay?"_

"_Okay! We'll be best of friends! Ne?_

"_Uhm, I don't think so"_

"_Eh? Why?"_

"_You're stealing Hibiki-sama away from me!"_

_But I'm no stealing anybody .. And why is she giving me those death glares again!_

"_From now on, you're my LOVE RIVAL!"_

"_EH!"_

"_Well, I should show you to OUR room, love rival~"_

_I swear she whispered under her breath 'I'm going to make your life hell'._

_When she was as far away as possible from hearing range I literally screamed .. _

"_WHY DO I ALWAYS ATTRACT THE WEIRDO'S!"_

"_Hey missy, pipe it down will you! It's 11:00 in the evening!"_

"_I- I'm so sorry"_

**END OF FLASHBACK**

"But you're already awake aren't you? So get dressed and move it slowpoke!"

"Alright already, sheesh"

Lucy and Antoinette may seem like they hate each other, but in their hearts they really do like each other, but not in a romantic way of course.

After a long (LONG) wait, Lucy finally walked out of the bathroom.

"FINALLY, what can a person do in two hours inside a bathroom?" complained our impatient white haired mage.

"A lot of things"

"Like what, exactly?"

"Like .. uhm …"

"You fell asleep didn't you?"

"I so did not fall asleep!"

"Yes you did"

"No I did not!"

"Yes you did"

"No I did not!"

"YES you did"

"Okay, I admit it, I did fall asleep, but who wouldn't? You freakin' woke me up at 5:00 in the morning!"

"I don't care! Let's just go already, love riiiiiival"

"Stop rolling your tongue"

"Let's go!"

And with that, Antoinette brutally grabbed Lucy's hair and dragged her on their way to the guild, she wasn't even paying attention to Lucy's screams and the stares of the townsfolk around her, she just kept going and going and going until they reached the guild doors, where she let go of her tight grip on Lucy's hair.

**AT THE GUILD (LUCY'S POV)**

"You are so mean Antoinette!"

"Well that's the only way we could get here on time!"

"On time for what!"

"A job! I got one for us yesterday"

"Really? For .. Us?"

"I just said "for us" didn't I"

"Yeah yeah yeah, I heard ya, but, do you really want someone like me in your team?"

"Not someone like you, someone that _is _you Lucy! And besides, I have no particular team so it's nice having someone I can be comfortable with every time I go to a mission, right?"

"Yeah"

"BUT you are STILL my love rival, you got that?"

Why the hell is she always glaring at me like that, a little while ago we're pals now it's like she wants to kill me.

"Answer me when I'm talking to you, love rival!"

"H-hai!"

Seriously, she's like super scary.

"Ah, ohayo Lucy-chan!"

"Ohayo-gozaimasu Hibiki-san"

"O-ohayo, Hi-Hibiki!" Antoinette's cheeks are, bright red! She's blushing?

Aww, isn't that cute, Antoinette's blushing!

"Ohayo, Antoinette-san!" Hibiki has such a bright and not to mention a cute smile.

"Antoinette .. san?" I asked curiously.

"Yeah, didn't you know I am already 22 years old? You know, you should respect me more"

"Eh! I thought you were just the same age as I am"

"Well, I can't blame myself for being beautiful, that's just how life is, you know?"

(A/N : It's my line, "Well, that's life" xD.)

"You both are very beautiful, Lucy, Antoinette-san"

"Y-you t-t-think so, Hi-Hibiki?"

Antoinette's all red again, she's so cute when she's embarrassed.

"I agree with you, Hibiki" A man with black hair and another man with blond hair said in unison.

I wonder who they are?

"Ah, Ren, Eve, I believe you haven't met Lucy yet?"

"I am Ren Akatsuki"

"And I am Eve Thylm"

"It's a pleasure to meet such a beautiful lady like you, Lucy" they said in unison. But what surprised me is that they kneeled in front of me, each of them grabbed my hand and kissed it! I hope I was able to control the blush that was starting to spread on my cheeks.

"It's a pleasure to meet you both too" I quickly snatched my hand away from their grasp to not let my blush grow redder any further.

"They are called the Trimens, their leader is not here though" said Antoinette.

"Unfortunately, Ichiya-san is not here and is currently in an errand given to him by master" the 'Trimens' said in unison, do they always say things in unison?

"Well, we better go, we still have to go meet with Ichiya-sama, see you again Lucy, Antoinette"

"Bye Hibiki, Ren, Eve"

Wait, did they just call this Ichiya person 'Ichiya-sama'? I thought they called him 'Ichiya-san'?

"BYE HIBIKI! LET'S TALK TO EACH OTHER AGAIN SOMETIME!"

"Antoinette, you're so loud!" I was completely annoyed with her loud voice, I've been hearing it since this morning.

"But not as loud as you, Lucy"

"Well, are we going to that mission of not!"

"We are, right now! Let's go!"

"Alright! But, wait for just one moment, I have to ask master something"

"Well hurry up!"

**-WITH MASTER BOB—**

"Master!"

"Oh, hello Lucy"

"Have you seen Loke? I have something to tell him"

"Unfortunately, you just missed him, he went to go to his job a little while ago"

"Oh, I see, do you happen to know when he would be back?"

"About a few weeks, it's quite a hard mission for only two of them"

"Oh, okay then, thank you master! I'm off to my mission then, bye!"

"Be careful dear!"

**-WITH ANTOINETTE—**

"Finally, you know, you're so-"

"I know I know, I'm _so_ slow, I get it alright"

"Well, we missed the first train thanks to you, so we need to hurry up if we want to catch the next train"

"Hai! Let's go!"

"Don't order me around!"

"Sorry!"

**-AT AKANE RESORT—**

"Whoa! This place is so beautiful!"

"Of course it is! It's the most popular tourist spot in Fiore"

"Why are we here?"

"To do our job, duh"

"Our job? Here!"

"Yeah"

"Come to think of it, you still haven't told me about our job yet, what is it?"

"You'll see" her eyes are creepy .. I have a very bad feeling about this.

**-30 MINUTES LATER—**

"Antoinette"

"Yeah?"

"Why in the world are we in bunny suits?"

"To do our job"

"And what job is that?

"To entertain Akane Resort's customers, what do you think"

"But why is my bunny outfit more skimpy than yours!"

"Cause I don't want my body to be over exposed"

"And do you think I want mine to be OVER exposed"

"Yes"

"How much is our reward"

"They say that if the customers are really happy, they'd pay us 500 000J plus our outfits and if they're just satisfied they'd only pay us 300 000J"

"I guess, I have no choice then, huh?"

"Yeah, it's a good deal, our only job is to make their customers happy and if ever somebody here is armed or tries to hurt the customers we'd stop them"

"Fine"

"Well, shall we get started? I'll serve the drinks and you get their orders"

"Okay"

"See you in an hour or two"

"Okay, bye Antoinette"

"Bye Lucy"

After 30 minutes of taking orders, there was a certain customer that caught Lucy's eye.

"One glass of ice water with extra ice please"

"Coming right up sir"

I wonder who he is, he's so handsome!

"Here you go sir"

"Thank you, uhm, what's your name?"

"I'm Lucy Heartfillia, I'm from the guild Blue Pegasus"

"I see, it's nice to meet you, Lucy, I'm Gray Fullbuster, I'm from the guild Fairy Tail"

**-STOP—**

Cliffy~ So how was this chapter? Crappy? Stupid? Cute? Horrible? Nice? Cool? Please tell me with your awesome reviews! (Hopefully I'll get more than just two reviews :3) You are more than welcome to criticize me in my story, so please suggest some ways to better my story!

*My next update would be in a about a week or two, or maybe three because I have yet to do my winter home works and projects yet, so please wait for me! I'll be seeing you~


End file.
